A Rebel Love Story
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Stella and Brandon are a couple who aren't allowed to be together. Stella's dad doesn't approve of Brandon, but Stella disobeys her father and still sees Brandon. This is a Rebel Love Story...
1. An Interesting Night

**Hey Guys! Hey Girls! XD This is a Story based off of a Song: Rebel Love Song! :D XD Haha! XD So... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_A Rebel Love Story..._  
**

* * *

Brandon was running toward the monkey bars. Stella was slowly catching up. Brandon kept looking back to see how far behind Stella was. To his surprise, every time he looked back, Stella was a little bit closer. Stella slowly passed him, reaching the monkey bars first.

"I can't believe You won!" Brandon laughed, picking Stella up and spinning her around. Sure Stella was skinny, but she was also feisty. She was very energetic and fun. If she wanted something, there was no stopping her from getting it.  
Suddenly, a car horn sounded. Without either of them looking, they could tell it was Stella's parents. Stella was trying to pull away as fast as possible. Both Brandon and Stella, were hoping that her parents hadn't seen them together. Even though, they both know that they were caught.

Stella's dad got out of the car, and walked up to Stella, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car.

"No!" Stella screamed, "Let me go!"

Stella was trying to get away from her father. Brandon was watching. He couldn't do anything. Sure, he was 18. But, Stella was only 17. She was still a Minor. Brandon really wanted to say something. But, he knew it would just make things worse.  
Stella was still trying to get away from her father. Finally, her wrist was out of her father's grip. It happened so fast that when her wrist was free, she fell backward. Luckily, Brandon was standing close enough behind to catch her.  
Brandon helped Stella stand up. He could tell that her dad was really upset. Brandon placed a hand on Stella's shoulder and looked into her beautifully big golden brown eyes.

"Remember, you'll be 18 soon..." He whispered right before Stella's dad pulled Stella into their car, and drove away. Brandon was left standing in the park, alone. He started wandering around. It was nearly 10 PM. He had nothing better to do than walk home.

On his way home, it had started raining. Brandon didn't mind walking in the rain. He just wished Stella was there, because one of their favorite things to do, was dance in the rain. Brandon had walked directly home, he looked at the driveway. His parents were still gone. He had the house to himself.  
Brandon walked up to the door, and unlocked it. He walked inside and shut and locked the door behind him. He then walked up to his room, and checked his phone for his nightly text from Stella.

To:_ Brandon_

From:_ Stella_

Message: _Goodnight! Luv Ya! _

Brandon smiled at this, and replied:

To: _Stella_

From_: Brandon_

Message_: Goodnight beautiful! I love you!_

With that done, Brandon plugged his phone into it's charger and went to sleep. Hoping to dream of Stella.

* * *

**That's The First Chapter! XD I Hope It was AMAZINGLY AWESOME! XD I Love ALL Of You! :D Please Review! :D**

**PS: Formerly ForeverFlora16**


	2. Back and Forth Text Messages

**Hey Guys! :D I'm Back! I'm Excited To Write This Chappy! XD OMG! So, I Love You ALL! XDDDDDDD Enjoy! :D**

**(FORMERLY: FOREVERFLORA16)**

* * *

**_A Rebel Love Story..._  
**

* * *

Brando woke up the next morning, took a quick shower, and got dressed. He really had nothing to do Today. Once he was ready, he checked his phone for the natural good morning text, from Stella. And, as usual, there it was.

Brandon smiles as he read the text:

To: _Brandon_

From: _Stella_

Message: _Morning! :3_

He quickly wrote her back:

To: _Stella_

From: _Brandon_

Message: _So, tell me everything._

He put his phone in his pocket and ran downstairs. He soon got a text from Stella.

It read:

To: _Brandon_

From: _Stella_

Message: _'By tell you everything, I guess you mean about what my father said? Well we rode home last night (scariest car ride of my life.). When we got home, he goaded me about still seeing you, screamed for a long time, and finally left me to peace in my room. I have a pretty bruise on my arm though. :3_

_My mom is giving us freedom today. I'm surprised, she's letting me see you. At two, she dragging dad to the mall for "Christmas shopping". We have a minimum of two hours I think she said. So, my mom is very loved right now. (:_

_What happened to you last night? I take it you made it home ok?'_

He replied:

To: _Stella_

From: _Brandon_

Message: _Yeah. You probably already know that it was raining. I didn't mind the rain. I just wished You were there, with me. We could have had fun. :) :(_

Brandon sent the message and waited for a reply. But, it never came. He waited, and waited, and waited. But, still no reply. Then, after about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. He ran to answer it, and to his surprise, it was...

"Stella!" Brandon exclaimed, picking up Stella and spinning her around.

"Hey!" Stella laughed, hugging Brandon.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep! Where are we going?" Brandon smiled, still holding Stella.

"Well, we never finished our date at the park?" Stella said, wrapping her arms around Brandon's neck.

"Perfect." He smiles, kissing her.

"Lets go!" Stella yelled, excitedly, once they separated.

The two ran out the door, and to their destination.

* * *

**That's It! :) SO SUPER SORRY It Was SO SHORT! :( It's REALLY Late Here! And, I Needed to Get SOMETHING Posted! :( SO SORRY! Anyway, Please Review! :D**

**PS: **

**FORMERLY: **

**FOREVERFLORA16**


End file.
